


Good Evening to the Heartbroken!

by M_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Radio, Exes, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_I/pseuds/M_I
Summary: It's currently 11PM, you're listening to the one and only HQ Radio Station, and it's time for your favourite segment, CMV!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 23





	Good Evening to the Heartbroken!

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited so if y'all see some typos or other mistakes, please do tell.
> 
> thanks for reading!!

The worldy renown HQ Radio Station started a new segment where broken-hearted people who still haven't moved on can share their stories about their exes and how they wish things could've been different. They may send letters or message the radio hosts using any name or just anonymously.

The number of listeners skyrocketed in a little bit over a month. The hosts would always be thankful for it, sometimes even joking (though they kind of mean it,) that it might take them years just to finish reading every letter and message.

Everyone knows about the CMV (Can't Move On) segment and it really isn't a surprise when they hear it in the office, buses and taxis, and pretty much everywhere else. At this point, it would be safe to say that everyone has memorized the opening dialogue of the hosts.

Most of the listeners would be fellow broken-hearted people who seek validation that they aren't the only ones who are still, sadly, in love with their exes. Some listen to it for the stories that remind them of their own past loves. Some, hopeful, expect to hear about their failed love-lives from their ex's perspective as if they're not the only one who's still clinging on to the past (though they probably are). Of course, some just listen to it for background noise.

After contemplating for so long, Hinata Shouyou finally decides to send a message about his ex of almost a year. One would think that that would be a long enough time for him to move on, but no. He's still painfully aware of how much he's changed because of his ex. Because of some guy named Kageyama Tobio.

The little habits that only came to be when they were together. The framed pictures on his bedside desk that he still couldn't throw away. The sweater he never returned because "It suits you better," Kageyama said. Fixing his bed and placing pillows all over the left side to make it seem like he wasn't alone as he sleeps beside the wall.

He wrote about it all. Everything that he could remember as if he's back in school writing that nightmare of an essay that should be a few thousand words long, but now, even a few thousand weren't enough to let everything out. Nothing could be enough. Not without him.

Shouyou sends the message and tries to ignore the little bit of anxiety he feels as soon as he did because What if Kageyama hears about it? What if he does and just ignores it because he no longer cares?

He takes a deep breath and decides to jog around the neighborhood to calm himself.

When it was time for the segment to start, he lies down on his bed and closes his eyes, hearing the words, but not listening. Then he hears the name he used, Little Tangerine, a nickname only Kageyama would call him, and smile as he listens to the host's soothing voice as they share some advice and read out other listeners' tips for him.

Finally, Shouyou, thought. Maybe now he can move on. He turns on the do not disturb mode on his phone, not minding his close friends' teasing and worried messages after they realize that it was him who sent that message to the radio host, and sleeps.

Maybe fate just wasn't on their side.

Kageyama Tobio, an avid fan of the radio segment, wasn't able to listen to today's stories only because he was too busy writing his heart out about the person who was able to make him experience love. Hinata Shouyou.

He wasn't really ready to hear his own story the following day, thinking it would be so embarrassing or cringey, so he sent an actual letter that would probably arrive in less than a week.

He starts fixing the bed, only sleeping on the left side because he knew that Hinata should be the one beside the wall and he couldn't possibly take his place. Not after they'd slept that way every night for years that he just can't sleep any other way. 

About a week later, Tobio finally hears the name he chose, Yamayama-kun, and turns off the radio as soon as the host starts reading his letter because he couldn't handle the embarrassment.

The next day, it truly was a surprise to both Shouyou and Tobio to see that the names they chose were trending on most social media sites with people all over the world cheering for them and hoping they get back together. One look at the names and they immediately know it's them. Of course they'd know. 

Their letters contained similar stories and it wasn't hard for listeners to piece things together and realize that the two were in a relationship.

After all, how many people would ask their partner to move in with him in a silent movie theater which leads to them being thrown out because his partner couldn't help but sob out loud? 

When Shouyou suddenly hears a record of Kageyama singing their favourite song, the same record he used as the ringtone for his number, he smiles.

Maybe fate was on their side, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> man, i can't seem to write something with an actual plot haha
> 
> ah, whatever. hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
